Nero
Nero is one of the main protagonists of Devil May Cry series. He first appeared as a playable character in Devil May Cry 4, and later in Devil May Cry 5. He is the son of Vergil who is raised in Fortuna and serves as a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. In Devil May Cry 4, however, he is forced to fight against the Order after encountering Dante and uncovering a conspiracy to conquer the world using The Savior. In its aftermath, he establishes a Fortuna branch of Devil May Cry. In the upcoming Devil May Cry 5, Nero is a more seasoned demon hunter that has since changed his operation to being a mobile Devil May Cry branch and finds himself fending off a demonic invasion as he chases a mysterious figure that severed the Devil Bringer from his arm which later revealed to be his father Vergil after he and Dante witnessed the merging between V and Urizen as Vergil himself. Development The Devil May Cry 4 Material Collection Artbook shows a myriad of sketches and changes over Nero's design. Several concepts of him include Nero in white clothes similar to those worn by the rest of the Order, some which are very aristocratic in appearance, and some that are similar to Vergil, decked in blue. In most of them, Nero has a much slimmer build, and his eyes are a different color, where they are predominantly yellow, in contrast to the color seen in the final version of the game. The artbook also has several images depicting Nero with a full Devil Trigger that has wings, but this design was scrapped in exchange for the spectre-like form seen in the final game. According to Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune novel, Nero was originally named after a sculptor called Rodan, who created Gates of Hell, a monumental sculptural group depicting scenes from Dante Alighieri's Inferno in high relief. However, because the crew preferred a two-syllable name, and because they were afraid "Rodan" might give too much of an "intellectual" impression, they decided to go for a different name. As stated in the novel, Morihashi Bingo accidentally came up with the name Nero, and it has nothing to do with Nelo Angelo. In early publicity art, screenshots, and trailers for Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Devil Bringer originally had a golden glow before it was changed to blue; the reason for this change is unknown, however, it is speculated that it was changed to hint and represent that Nero was the son of Vergil by sharing the blue colour. Nero has some sort of relation to Sparda, due to the connection he has with the Yamato, and his alleged place in the Sparda bloodline. While in the details of this have yet to be established by Capcom in game, the Devil May Cry 4 novel contains hints that Nero is Vergil's son, and this claim has allegedly been confirmed at "Captivate 2009" by one of the Capcom employees who worked on the game's localization.Captivate 2009 - Devil May Cry News (No New Game Unfortunately) However, it was later confirmed and plainly stated that "Nero is in fact Vergil's son" by the Graphic Arts 3142 art book.Graphic Arts 3142 '' (Click here to see.)(Pg. 92) Appearance Back in his initial appearance, Nero wore a long, dark blue coat with a red inner lining with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. The coat has a brown harness. Under the coat he wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest with two zippers under his coat, a black shirt beneath that. On his left writs he has a red wristband held in place with a small brown belt. Nero's legwear consists of a pair of blue pants held up by a belt with a rose buckle. Over his pants, he wears brown thigh straps with a small belts in them. Nero wears brown boots that go half way up his shins. In addition, he wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair brushed down and blue eyes, similar to Dante and Vergil. In ''Devil May Cry 5, Nero shortens his hair to a foux-hawk like style, and now wears a less gothic and a more casual attire, consisting of a dark blue hooded jacket, a tattered dark crimson shirt and black pants with military-style combat boots. He also has a cybernetic arm in place of his Devil Bringer. However near the end of the game, his cybernetic arm dispersed into a blue light which returned his normal arm before he transforms to his demonic form using the Devil Trigger to stop both his uncle Dante and his father Vergil from killing each other in their duel. Personality In contrast with Dante's laid-back and occasionally flirtatious, cool and stylish attitude, Nero is a more serious, cynical, distant, sardonic and somewhat antisocial person. He is a choleric character, is prone to mood swings, and has been seen to both cry and become very angry multiple times during the events of Devil May Cry 4. He is also very rebellious, much like or maybe more than Dante and Sparda before him: he wields a gun, despite the Order's general prohibition against them; he doesn't really believe in the Order's religion; and cares little for the legend of Sparda. Despite this, he is also very loyal to his friends, especially to Kyrie and Credo. Even though he doesn't care for the Order of the Sword's religion, Nero still participates in some of their activities out of respect for Credo and Kyrie. However, his rebellious nature leads to the Order having him work alone on "special jobs." In fact, Nero actually prefers to act as a lone wolf.Devil May Cry 4, Character — Nero: "Young and fiery, Nero is a member of the Holy Knights, a group charged by the Order with the task of eliminating demon-kind. Always ready for a fight, Nero eschews the other members of his group to carry out his work alone. However, his innate powers have earned him the respect of everyone." Like Dante, Nero is a somewhat arrogant and cocky person. He shares Dante's habit of casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of his enemies, making taunts and sarcastic jokes on the battlefield. Nero also taunts in a similar, sarcastic fashion to Dante: One taunt involves him bowing mockingly and asking, "Shall we dance?"; another has him aiming the Blue Rose at his enemies and saying "Bang!" instead of shooting; and another has him applaud his enemies. When he first received the Devil Bringer, he considered it a curse and covered it with a medical sling to hide it out of shame. However, over time he began to train with the Devil Bringer but doesn't fully accept its existence until the end of Devil May Cry 4. Nero is one of the few characters in the Devil May Cry series to actually swear and showcased offensive and crude behavior to others. Such instances includes: him calling Agnus a "jackass" and his laboratory a "hellhole". He also almost calls Agnus a "son of a bitch" later, but is cut short. Before fighting Dante, he tells him "Kid? Well, if that's how you see me, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass". Later on, he tells Sanctus "Go blow yourself" and could say "I'm not interested in your bullshit!" when using a Buster in the first battle with the vicar. Lastly, he gives Dante the middle finger before being absorbed by The Savior. In Devil May Cry 5, during the final battle between him and his father Vergil, he says "Fuck you!" while giving him a middle finger during his transformation into his demonic form via Devil Trigger. He further calls Vergil a "Fucking Asshole!". If there's one thing Nero would actually cherish deeply, that would be Kyrie, being protective of her in their romantic relationship ever since they were young. Now living together with Kyrie in their office during the events of Devil May Cry 5, he gains more confidence as a bonafide devil hunter, but is still protective of her as ever, shown when he warns her not to get hurt when he goes into battle as he tells her to stay inside the house. He had no idea Vergil was his father until witnessing both V and Urizen merge back into Vergil and the fight between the siblings, and Dante's unwelcome revelation to him. He held a grudge against the person that took his Devil Bringer arm away from him, but during that time, he had no idea it was his father who did so. After the revelation, Nero initially hated his father and refused to accept the fact at first, but after witnessing the two fight, he stops both his father and uncle from further clashing with each other in a duel to the death. As he recognizes Vergil or V being the same person, Nero acknowledges him as his father and he was his son before they fight. Nero also cares for both his father and his uncle while trying to stop them from sacrificing themselves to seal the Underworld only for him to be knocked away by both. In his branch of Devil May Cry, he works alone just as he did back in the Order, and only associates with Nico, and uses the gadgets that she makes for him. Biography Before Devil May Cry 4 Mentioned in an incident report, a number of demons appeared suddenly from the Mitis Forest and attacked Fortuna. Nero was present at the scene and exterminated all of the demons, but he couldn't prevent demons from injuring Kyrie and his own shoulder. Nero's sword, the Red Queen, was also damaged and sent for repair. Kyrie recovered completely, but Nero's shoulder never healed properly, and was transformed into something else. Initially he believed it to be an infection but, upon realizing it was demonic power, he began training with it in secret.Doree, Adam. "Devil May Cry 4: Kobayashi Interview." Video Games Daily. Video Games Daily, 2 Jan. 2008. Web. . ''Devil May Cry 4'' On the day of the Festival of the Blade, Nero barely manages to make it to Kyrie's performance in time after dealing with a group of demons, with a man in red secretly watching him from the rooftops. He leaves her a gift and then prepares to leave, having grown tired of Sanctus's preaching. Just before he can, though, the mysterious man in red bursts in through the glass ceiling during a prayer and slays Sanctus, the leader of the Order. Before the assassin (who is later revealed to be Dante) can confirm the kill, Credo, along with a battalion of knights confront him, but are completely outmatched. Kyrie, seeing that Dante is going to kill her brother, finally escapes Nero's hold on her and runs to them, but is knocked down in the process. When Nero sees the man in red looming over Kyrie, he kicks him in the face and orders Credo and Kyrie to go get help while he stalls Dante. The two fight, and Nero is forced to reveal his Devil Bringer. With it, he was able to knock Dante back and impale him with his own sword on Sparda's statue. But Dante, who isn't just a mere mortal, frees himself and jumps down. Nero states that Dante isn't human, to which Dante then pulls Rebellion out and comments that they're the same, and points out the knights he had slain, who turned out to be demons. Confused, Nero watches as Dante flees the scene. Shortly after, Kyrie returns Nero's sword, Red Queen, at Credo's request. Credo gives an order to Nero - to pursue the man in red, with witnesses seeing him heading to Fortuna Castle. Suddenly, all three feel the building shudder, and leave to discover the city's citizens being attacked by demons. While Kyrie and Credo lead the survivors back to headquarters, Nero fights off the remaining demons. In order to pursue Dante, Nero goes through Fortuna, which is totally overrun with demons. His pursuit of Dante leads him to discover the source of these demons: in a small village at the base of Lamina Peak, just outside the city, Nero finds the first Hell Gate and fights its guardian, Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell. After defeating Berial, Nero makes his way through a supernatural blizzard to Fortuna Castle where he meets Gloria, a new member of the Order whom he's never seen before. After some exposition, Nero and Gloria go their separate ways. When Nero enters Fortuna Castle, he finds it infested with demons and starts to investigate. He finds the second Hell Gate and fights Bael, a large toad-like demon whose specialty is ice. While exploring the castle, Nero stumbles upon a secret underground laboratory of the Order, where he meets Agnus, the Order's Chief Alchemist. Agnus reveals that he created the Hell Gates and uses them to summon demons, which he needs for his experiments. Agnus also reveals that by using this power, Sanctus hopes to rule the world by using the Savior, the god-like being the Order constructed. Agnus succeeds in killing Nero with his AngelosThe Story of Devil May Cry, but Nero is dramatically revived with a Devil Trigger, due to the Yamato which resonated with him. In this form, Nero manages to repair the Yamato, the broken sword of Dante's fallen brother, Vergil, which Agnus had been holding within a containment field inside his lab. Nero then forces Agnus to reveal his Angelo form and retreat. Afterwards, Nero heads towards The Order's headquarters, believing Credo knows more about what is going on. He crosses a bridge which leads into a cave concealed by the Foris Falls and finds himself in the Mitis Forest. Here, Dante bumps into him, but their encounter is very brief. Dante apologizes snidely to Nero, stating that "it'll have to wait", and then jumps off a cliff. Nero fights countless demons on his way through the forest and eventually banishes Echidna the She-Viper, a dragon-like demon who treats the demons of the forest as her children. After that, Nero reaches the Headquarters without any other surprises. At the entrance he is met by Credo, whereupon Nero asks who Dante is. Credo draws his blade and exclaims that Nero does not have the authority to demand answers from him. Nero reflexively uses his Devil Bringer to block an attack from Credo, exposing his secret. Realizing that Agnus, who brought news of Nero's demonic power to the Orders' commanders only moments earlier, was right, Credo transforms into his Angelo form and declares that Nero is under arrest. A fight ensues, after which Credo returns to his human form and Nero emerges victorious, but Kyrie, appearing seemingly from nowhere, screams out when she beholds what she interprets as Nero, with a demon arm, trying to kill Credo. Nero tries to explain and calm Kyrie, but Agnus swoops in and captures her, revealing Sanctus's desire to use her to get to Nero. Credo is furious as Agnus flies away with Kyrie, so he asks Nero to put aside this fight and vows to get the truth from Sanctus. While Credo flies off to see Sanctus, Nero pursues Agnus and Kyrie. Nero finds and fights Agnus in the Order's headquarters and succeeds in defeating him. Just as Nero is about to finish off Agnus, an army of Bianco Angelos, led by none other than Sanctus himself, in the armor of an Alto Angelo no less, swoops in to aid him. As Sanctus leaves with Kyrie, Nero jumps after her, but he is only able to grab her necklace, which he gave to her as a gift back at the cathedral. Nero turns around and continues to pursue Agnus, Sanctus, and Kyrie. However, he runs into Dante on his way out. Nero tries to ignore Dante, but Dante reveals that he wants Yamato back because it used to belong to his brother, Vergil. Nero refuses, causing another fight between them. Although Nero is wielding Yamato and manages to disarm Dante, he soon is forced to acknowledge Dante's superiority when he swiftly knocks him down with only his bare hands. However, Dante also says that now he is calm and cool so he can go now, revealing Dante was not only fighting him but was also guiding him at the same time. Although Dante did want his brother's sword back, he allows Nero to keep it for now, seeing how he needs it and that he is calm headed. Dante asks Nero's name and so he reveals it to Dante while also commenting that each other's names were "not bad," thus showing their mutual respect. Nero later finds Sanctus next to a giant statue resembling Sparda, which is the Savior. Sanctus asks Nero if he wishes to surrender himself and form the Savior's core together with Kyrie in which Nero refuses and attempts to rescue her, but fails and falls into Sanctus's trap. In the process, Sanctus takes the Yamato from Nero. Suddenly, Credo appears, enraged because Sanctus had used Kyrie, and attacks his former superior. Sanctus runs him through with Yamato, causing a mortal wound, and Credo to fall off the Savior but is caught by Dante. He, together with Trish, witness as Nero is absorbed into the heart of the Savior. The Savior soon awakens and flies toward Fortuna. Credo asks Dante to honor one last request: to save both Kyrie and Nero, after which he dies. Much later, Dante, having retrieved Yamato and destroyed all the Hell Gates, faces off against the Savior. After weakening the Savior's exterior, Dante thrusts Yamato into the core of the statue, awakening Nero and allowing him to escape the heart-like organ imprisoning him. After completing a number of trials within the Savior, Nero finally confronts Sanctus. Sanctus, having achieved even greater levels of power with the Sparda, asks why Nero betrayed the Order. Nero answers that Sanctus has done enough foul deeds to make Nero hate him. During their exchanges, Sanctus also scoffs at Nero for being held back by love. Nero finally defeats Sanctus inside the Savior. In a final bid for victory, Sanctus implores Sparda for power, but his request remains unfulfilled. In a fit of rage, he asks why Sparda refuses to give him the power to kill Nero. The sword remains silent, but Nero explains to Sanctus that although Sparda was a demon, he did have a heart, one that could love another person. Lacking this, the sword will not grant his request for power. Nero saves Kyrie and kills Sanctus, and they escape the Savior. Although it seems that all is finally over, the Savior suddenly transforms into the form of the False Savior, taking on Sanctus' appearance. Nero asks to fight in Dante's stead, and Dante acquiesces. Nero offers a quick prayer to God, during which he explains how he's come to terms with his demonic power, and destroys the False Savior and Sanctus once and for all by using it. Nero meets up with Dante, with whom he exchanges thanks and friendship. With Dante about to leave, Nero tries to return Yamato back to him, but he refuses to take it saying it's now entrusted to Nero. In their final moments together, Nero asks Dante if they'll meet again, but Dante just vaguely waves in answer. Kyrie joins Nero as they both agree it's all over, and, although the city is in shambles, they express no regret. Instead they admit their desire to be together. Despite Nero's demon power, Kyrie shows total acceptance of him. Nero returns the necklace to her and they nearly kiss, but they are interrupted by some remaining Scarecrows. Nero fights them off while Kyrie waits and also agrees to kiss him later in the final scene. After defeating the demon, Nero and Kyrie are seen holding hands while looking on at a distance. Before Devil May Cry 5 Some time after the events of Devil May Cry 4 and before Devil May Cry 2, Nero was given a blue Devil May Cry neon sign by Dante. With it, Nero soon set up his own mobile Devil May Cry branch and officially became a professional demon hunter. Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare While trying to repair Red Queen, Nero is interrupted by Julio an orphan under his and Kyrie's care. He tells Nero that a strange woman was outside. He asks Julio what makes her so strange, and if she has "three eyes and no nose." He responds to Nero that the fact that she is looking for him makes her strange, and that she has dark skin and glasses. Nero asks if she has white hair, believing that it may be Gloria, but Julio tells him that she has frizzy black hair. This annoys Nico as she barges in. Nero sends Julio to Kyrie and hides the Devil Bringer from Nico while questioning her. He determines that she is either human or a weak demon due to the Devil Bringer having no reaction to her. She asks if he is Nero and he ignores the question, advising Nico to put out her cigarette before asking him questions, in part because he doesn't like smoking and the garage is full of combustible gases. She tells him that he should save the lectures for Julio. Annoyed, Nero tells her to throw it out or her out if she doesn't put it out.Once she puts out the cigarette, she teases him a little bit about his arm, and finally introduces herself as Nicoletta Goldstein and tells him she is looking for Order documents. Nero questions her about how she would know about the Order's private research. She tells him that she heard from various sources, from Demon Hunters to an old lady. Nero realizing that she legitimate connections to demons, denies her request. Rather than leave, she asks Nero how Agnus is which surprises him. He informs her that he was killed and asks how she knows "that asshole." Nero is stricken with disbelief upon learning that Agnus was her father. Nico then takes notice of Red Queen picks it up. Nero struggles to try and take it back from her but eventually stand in awe as she immediately identified its problem and fixes it. After being scolded by her for ignoring its regular maintenance, Nero decides to help her find the documents, feeling indebted for Red Queen's repair. He is then given permission to call her Nico.[https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1100468470611873793 DMC5info- Before the Nightmare Nero Chapter 1 summary] ''Devil May Cry 5'' Nero appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 5. Nero, along with new allies, fights off a widespread demon invasion of a major city. He also searches for a mysterious cloaked figure who is later revealed to be his father Vergil who took both the Devil Bringer and the Yamato away from him. After losing his Devil Bringer, his arm is replaced by a cybernetic one to assist him in combat that is called the Devil Breaker. During his quest to beat the demon King Urizen, he manages to rescue Lady after defeating Artemis who conceals her body inside of it and was soon rescued by Dante when he is about to be killed by Urizen. He later helps V who is dying from being decayed. V also tells him it was not Urizen behind the demon invasion but it was Vergil himself who returned to the burning mansion by stabbing himself with a Yamato to separate his human entity and he transforms into his demonic entity named Urizen. After Dante defeats Urizen, Nero and Dante had watched V stabs Urizen into the chest with his cane while they merge back into Vergil and he witnessed the battle between the two siblings. Nero and Dante had a brief argument until he reveals to him that Vergil was his father who is also the one who severed his arm. By the time the tree is about to destroy completely, he manages to get inside Nico's vehicle while he angrily shows his frustrations after hearing that Vergil was his father and also the one who severed his arm only for Trish to calm him down before he gets off the vehicle to stop both his father and uncle from clashing each other. He later calls Kyrie about his true parentage while the latter informs him that he shouldn't became doubt towards them. He then tries to stop both his uncle and his father from killing each other, with his Devil Breaker became dispersed into a blue light to regrew his normal arm and activates his Devil Trigger to break the two of them up. Vergil became curious to see how powerful his son had become. Nero personally confronts his father as Vergil informs Dante if Nero loses then he's next which he agreed. Nero knows that Vergil and V were the same person and acknowledges him as his father and the fight ensues. Nero manages to defeat Vergil and became impressed to his abilities which Dante jokily informs him that he took his son's arm to gain more power and he lost the fight. As soon as the brothers were ready to seal off the Yamato to the Underworld, Nero tried to stop them only for him to be knocked away by both. Vergil then threw the brown book to remember him by before he followed Dante, letting Nero to watch them go and calling them idiots. After the incident, Nero wanted to surprise Kyrie about his normal arm and became amused to see his arm was regrown when he activates his Devil Trigger and later he continued to fend off all of the remaining demons in the city. Powers and Abilities Powers Due to his demonic heritage, Nero possess great potential of power and amazing combat prowess. Though he is stated by Sanctus to not be in Dante's caliber during the period in which he opposed the Order of the Sword, Nero has proven himself to easily surpass members of the Order of the Sword and several, formidable demons such as Berial and Echidna. He has even defeated Dante when Dante was holding back, with Dante openly acknowledging that Nero was more powerful than most of the many opponents he had faced, although he was beaten when Dante used full power.Devil May Cry 4 Demonic hybrid physiology':'' Nero possess both the blood of a demon and human due to his heritage from Vergil. As such, he is granted a far more powerful physiology. *Superhuman strength:'' Nero possess great strength, able to easily block an attack from Berial's large sword using his left hand and the Red Queen. He is also capable of easily overpowering the Scarecrow physically and is capable of stopping of stopping two Bianco Angelo's in the middle of their thrust and throw them aside. He is capable of contending against Dante in battle despite his own extreme strength and wielding his Devil Bringer, can even overpower him, able to easily throw him away. *''Superhuman speed:'' He is also remarkably fast, capable of running on Echidna's back faster than the effect of gravity. *''Accelerated healing:'' While in Devil Trigger Nero displayed a healing factor capable enough to have given him vitality even after being stabbed by various Bianco Angelos. When Vergil tore off Nero's arm, Nero used Devil Breakers as substitutes. By the time he stopped Vergil and Dante's fighting, his true power had awoken and Nero regenerated his entire human right arm within a matter of seconds. *''Superhuman endurance:'' Nero can endure high amounts of physical damage, displaying such endurance when he was ran through by a Bianco Angelo's lance at full speed and survived. He was also able to survive for a short amount of time with a Gladius stabbed into his chest. *Devil Bringer'' (formerly): Nero's right arm and the manifestation of his demonic power, the Devil Bringer allows Nero to create a spectral arm capable of being controlled by Nero's movements on his right arm. It is durable enough to withstand punishment from the likes of Rebellion. **Artifact absorption':'' The Devil Bringer can absorb items and use their powers or absorb items into it for storage. *''Demon power manipulation:'' Nero has shown the ability to channel his demonic energy into his gun from his Devil Bringer or in the air to perform Charged Shots and Air Hike.. He's also able to convert back his regenerated right arm back into its spectral form so he can fit in Devil Breaker when needed, which Nico joked as "Raw Demonic Power knows a good thing" Abilites Combat proficiency: Nero's combat abilities are great enough that the Order sometimes assigns him missions to carry out on his own and he has earned certain respect among his peers. *''Swordmanship:'' Nero is particularly proficient with a sword, it being his main form of combat. He is skilled enough that he was able to take on Dante in their first fight for a time and even gained the upper hand and disarmed him in their second fight. *''Unarmed combat:'' While he hasn't been shown to be particularly adept in unarmed combat, Nero has nevertheless been seen able to skillfully fight unarmed, as shown by how he once managed to easily take on several Scarecrows with only one arm, using punches and kicks while evading and even catching a Scarecrow's leg midswing. Engineering: Nero upgraded his Red Queen to bypass the limiter placed on the revving feature as well as to spray a flammable accelerant on the blade. He also designed and built Blue Rose himself. Devil Trigger Nero Devil Trigger.png|Nero's Devil Trigger (DMC4) !2ooe0uxj21.jpg|Nero's Devil Trigger (DMC5) After the events in the underground laboratory, Nero acquires Yamato and the ability to use Devil Trigger with it. His Devil Trigger is quite unusual in that it doesn't transform Nero himself: instead, a blue, spectral demon avatar manifests behind him, wielding the Yamato. This demon has a noticeable resemblance to Vergil's Devil Trigger, mainly because of the "sheath" on its left arm, used for storing Yamato when it is not in use. Nero himself only acquires a blue aura, burning red eyes, and a deeper, echoing voice. The specter usually mimics Nero's movements, doing right-handed versions of Nero's attacks. After acquiring Devil Trigger Nero gains the ability to fire Summoned Swords, similar to Vergil. He also gains accelerated healing; for example when he was repeatedly impaled in Mission 6 and later healed from the fatal injuries leaving no signs of injury left. In the events of Devil May Cry 5, Vergil forcibly severed his Devil Bringer which harbored Yamato. He lost the aforementioned abilities as a result. However, due to his desire to stop his father and uncle from killing each other, he involuntarily awakened his own innate Devil Trigger that comes from himself. Nero's own Devil Trigger has currently unexplained abilities, but it is observed to certainly match his father and uncle's, being able to stop and even momentarily subdue them, with Vergil pondering what kind of demonic power his son was wielding. Arsenal ;Arms (Weaponry) *'Red Queen': A mechanical blade customized by Nero that has a powerful fuel injection system. When the propellant is sprayed onto the blade, it allows Nero to unleash fiery attacks. It is durable enough to clash with the likes of Devil Arms such as Rebellion.Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Arms File — Red Queen: "A mechanical sword with a powerful fuel injection system. The propellant sprayed onto the blade allows it to unleash attacks of great power; however, the Red Queen’s complex customizations mean only Nero is capable of controlling it." *'Blue Rose': A product of Nero's own design, this weapon is uniquely constructed revolver with two barrels, allowing two shots to be fired nearly simultaneously. It is also capable of performing Charge Shots from Nero's channeling of demonic energy from his devil bringer. Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Arms File — Blue Rose: "A unique, specially constructed revolver with two barrels, allowing two shots to be fired nearly simultaneously. A product of Nero’s own hand." *'Devil Bringer' (formerly): Nero's right arm and manifestation of power. He is capable of taking advantage of it's great strength and demonic powers to attack his foes. After awakening his own demonic power, Nero's devil bringer's function has been replaced by spectral wing-like arms emanating from his shoulder, capable of feats that previously require Nero to absorb demonic artifacts such as "Hold", granted by Aegis Shield and utilizing Grim Grip, which previously required Evil Legacy. *'Devil Breaker': After the loss of his Devil Bringer, Nero began to use a cybernetic prosthetic that replaced his previous arm and allowed him to perform some of his previous actions. They also enriched his assortment with new moves and techniques. ;Items inside the Devil Bringer *'Yamato': A legendary blade formerly wielded by Sparda that is said to be able to have the will and power to divide and wipe out the darkness.Devil May Cry, Devil Arms — 閻魔刀: Yamato: "It's the legendary sword wielded by Sparda. It is said that it has the will and the power to divide and wipe out the darkness." This blade is capable of unleashing Nero's latent power and Devil Trigger. During the activation of Devil Trigger, the spectral entity that represents his very soul uses it during combat. *'Aegis Shield': A shield once held by Credo, absorbing its power allowed Nero to perform "Hold" with his Devil Bringer.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Aegis Shield: "Shield once held by Credo. Those who take it up will find a new source of power." *'Evil Legacy': An item which conains the power of an ancient evil and awakens a new power''Devil May Cry 4, '''Key Item File — Evil Legacy': "A crystal holding the power of an ancient evil. It has the ability to awaken a new power within.", this allows Nero to utilize Grim Grips. *'Anima Mercury': A artificial soul made via alchemy that breathes life into inanimate objects like the Gyro Blades.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Anima Mercury: "An artificial soul made using alchemy. Breathes life into the inanimate." *'Rusalka Corpse': Part of a dangling feeler used by Bael that allows Nero to use the "Auto Search" ability.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Rusalka Corpse: "Part of a dangling feeler used by the demon Bael. Those who take it up will find a new source of power." *'Sephirothic Fruit': One of Echidna's seeds, this fruit of her womb holds the power that binds demonic plants together and allows Nero to wither away demon plants laid by Echidna.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Sephirothic Fruit: "One of Echidna’s seeds. This fruit of her womb holds the power that binds together demonic plants." *'Wing Talisman' (formerly): A talisman made of crystalized angel wings that stimulate a divine response; Allows Nero to utilize the lifts used by the Order of the Sword.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Wing Talisman: "A talisman made of crystallized angel wing, it can stimulate a divine response in specific equipment." *'Key of Cronus' (formerly): Crafted by concentrated energies, it allows Nero to use the Order of the Sword's chest-shaped Chrono Slicer.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Key of Cronus: "Crafted of concentrated magical energies. Can manipulate the very fabric of space and time." Music *Shall Never Surrender *Devil Trigger Appearances in Other Media ''Deadly Fortune'' (Note: The Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune novel depicts the events that happen before, during, and after the events of Devil May Cry 4 with some changes.) Nero, hinted to be the son of Vergil, was born and shortly thereafter left on the doorstep of an orphanage, while getting the name Nero from the black blanket he was found wrapped in. He would later meet Kyrie and Credo along with their family and together, the three of them grew up in the city of Fortuna.Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune Throughout his childhood, he would be teased by many of the children in Fortuna, who accused him of being a bastard child of a prostitute due to the fact that no one knew who his mother was. He would also grow close to Kyrie and Credo's parents. Throughout his life, he would be taught in swordsmanship by Credo and grew closer to his sister, Kyrie. However, both their parents would soon be killed by demons. Unknown to Nero, they were humans who failed in maintaining their sanity in the Ascension Ceremony. This event would lead him to not believe in God. Eventually, Nero would go on to join the Order of the Sword in spite of his conflicting beliefs due to the fact he idolized Credo and his sense of justice and also for the sake of playing a part in protecting Fortuna, a city that Kyrie held dear. However, he would gain the dislike of the members of the Order of the Sword due to his lone wolf nature, apparently terrible skills in teamwork, and utilizing guns within the other, which is in contrast to the Order's belief that battles should be fought with only a sword much like how Sparda did when he was alive. However, Nero cared little for their beliefs. One day, he had rescued Kyrie, who was attacked by demons while walking with orphans in Mitis Forest. During the rescue, his arm was injured. Later on, it would change into what would be known as the Devil Bringer. Nero surmises the reason for this was that he reached a point in life where his arm would be what it is supposed to be due to his apparent demonic nature, much like how that of a caterpillar turns into a butterfly. During DMC4 While the events of Devil May Cry 4 took place, there are some differences within the novel from the game: As he was being stabbed by Agnus and was dying, he thought of a dream he had been having recently. He met a man he had never met before, in which he described as having a "cold" glare but with a touch of "gentleness" (or kindness). The man asked "Can you hear it? The cry of a soul" and also asked him what his soul was "saying". However, Nero pushes the question back and asks him the same question, in which he replies with a smile "Power...I want more power." Hearing that, he replied "I'll take that too" and awakens his Devil Trigger, which is the representation of his soul, then reconnected Yamato. ''Devil May Cry 4 Refrain In the iPhone version of the game, Nero becomes a boss character for Dante. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Nero is mentioned in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. After Dante is defeated by Deadpool, Deadpool says "Next time, maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy." ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Nero appears as an unlockable icon in ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. To unlock players must reach Rank 24 and 25 with Dante. Trivia *In the final battle against Sanctus, if you finish him off with the Devil Bringer, Nero will shout "Checkmate!" While in Devil Trigger, he yells "Jackpot!" *The word "Nero" is Italian for "Black", but Nero's name is also a reference to the Emperor Nero of Rome. It was widely believed, even at his time, that he was the one who started the Great Fire of Rome, although some historians say otherwise. To deflect the blame, he targeted Christians, ordering some to be thrown to dogs, while others were crucified and burned. *Nero was actually born with the Devil Bringer on his right arm.Devil May Cry 4 Prima Official Strategy Guide Apparently, his arm changed as a result of his arm being possessed by an evil force.PSM3 Magazine May 2007 *While the 3142 Graphics Arts Artbook has confirmed Nero's placement with his relation to Sparda and his family, various other sources released later such as the Capcom 30th Anniversary Character Encyclopedia seem to still refer to Nero's placement as unknown. Reasons for this have not been revealed as of yet. The existence of DMC5 which openly acknowledges Vergil's paternity over Nero decisively overrules it. References pt-br:Nero de:Nero Category:Playable characters Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry 4 characters Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters